


On The Ice

by lemonsorbae



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hockey, Hockey, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 21:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14121042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonsorbae/pseuds/lemonsorbae
Summary: Written for the prompt: DeanCas. Hockey players… They (the teams) get into an on rink fight dean or Cas gets pretty beat up so the other goes to apologize at the hospital where they are getting stitched up… And they hit it off? Along those lines :)





	On The Ice

**Author's Note:**

> I love hockey. But the only real things I know about the sport are: The Flying “V”, and that Jack and Bitty are MFEO. So please excuse my lack of knowledge. Fill in the accurate details where they’re needed if you know more than I do. - Also because I wanted to do zero research I made up hockey teams. *thumbs up* ;D – Lexi I hope you see this! Thnx for the prompt.

Every goddamn time they play Cas’s team all hell breaks lose. Which is ironic considering the stupid team is called the Angels. But the guys are a bunch of dicks. Their captain, Castiel Novak, most of all - and okay, maybe he’s one of the best guys in the league and Dean’s been following his career since Dean was in high school - but seriously, the guy needs to keep his teammates in check. 

Of course this time is no exception. And maybe Dean starts the whole goddamn thing, but really, Cas has been chirping at him all fucking night, technically the instigator penalty should be on him. As it were Dean’s the one with his gloves on the ground, so of course he’s the one thrown in the bin.

He hadn’t even done much, just roughed Cas up a bit, but that had lead to his whole team pouring off the bench and onto the ice in an all out brawl with the Angels. 

But now he’s on his ass, nursing a bloody nose - fucking Cas and his fucking elbow - while his teammates are still being rounded up by the zebras. 

And that’s when the real shit goes down. With the zebras all trying to wrangle in the Angels - most of the Hunters have already retreated back to the bench - crazy fucking Martin (who really should have retired like thirty years ago) goes straight for Cas, knocking him clean out with one punch.

Dean watches Cas go down like the world is moving in slow motion.

The arena goes wild, yells growing deafening, foam fingers, and t-shirts, and popcorn flying in the air, but that’s all just white noise to Dean’s ears as he looks to Charlie, the Hunters’ manager, and frowns when she shakes her head at him. He’s still got a minute in the box. 

Watching the paramedics gather around Castiel, Dean paces. 49 seconds, 37 seconds, 22 seconds, 15 seconds, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. As soon as the door opens, Dean skates back out onto the ice, going for where Cas is still lying unmoving right outside the Angels’ goal crease. He’s pulling his helmet off, leaning over Cas, and waiting for his eyes to open. 

“We’re taking him in,” a paramedic says, and then a zebra’s got a hand wrapped around Dean’s wrist and is pulling him away. 

“He’ll be okay, son. Get back to your team. Night’s almost over.”

With one more glance at Cas, Dean shakes the ref off and returns to his teammates. 

##  **: : :**

The hospital is quiet when Dean arrives. He’s led to where Cas is lying in an ER bed with eyes still closed, and face pale. However, when Dean approaches the bed, Castiel’s eyes slide open, blue piercing Cas’s otherwise pallor face. 

“Did you come to gloat?” Castiel rumbles, swallowing hard and shifting in his bed. - The nurse said it’d only be a bit longer before Cas could go home. 

Dean pulls a chair over to Cas’ bedside, settling onto it and offering Cas a smile. “Obviously.”

Cas shakes his head, wincing at the movement. “Enjoy it while you can,” he grates. 

“Hey, I’m sorry about Martin,” Dean supplies after a beat of silence passes between them. “Guy’s off his rocker - thinks he’s still got glory days left in him.”

“Fuck Martin.” The words are said with a chuckle, and Dean laughs back because seriously fuck that guy. After a moment Cas sobers. “Are you okay?”

“What, you mean after you clocked me?”

“If I told you it was an accident-”

“I’d say you’re full of shit.” Dean’s eyes glitter as he studies Castiel’s face, the bruise forming where Martin got him, his bright eyes, and pretty cheek bones. He remembers first seeing Cas with his helmet off and thinking,  _No way is someone that pretty a star center_. But then, people have said that about Dean, too, so he reckons it wasn’t all that fair of him. Being pretty doesn’t mean you can’t shoot a puck. "No way was any of that an accident, Cas. You were chirping at me as soon as the puck hit the ice.”

The corners of Cas’s mouth quirk up into a smile, the smug bastard. “I was merely pointing out how good your ass looked even in all your hockey gear. Honestly, Dean, I thought you liked that sort of thing.”

“Right. And when you started talking about what you were gonna do to me tonight? Was I not supposed to get riled up about that either?”

Now Castiel looks downright proud of himself, a rosy flush filling his cheeks, smile turning into a grin. “Oh no, you reacted exactly how I thought you would.”

“And getting a concussion was worth all your bullshit?”

“Yeah,” Cas says, stretching. “Seeing you get all flustered on the ice, was quite enjoyable for me. As was seeing you worked up enough to either kiss me or punch me.”

“You’re such a fucking asshole, you know that, Cas?”

Cas smiles, winks at Dean. “I know,” he says. “That’s why you married me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted from [tumblr](http://herowords.tumblr.com/post/172053922401/deancas-hocky-players-they-the-teams-get-into). If you liked it, give it a kudos and a reblog - it helps me to know what ya'll like to read!  
> [And don't hesitate to come say "hi"!](https://lemonsorbae.tumblr.com/)


End file.
